


I Fell in Love Just A Little

by YeatsNana



Series: I'll Be Your Mirror [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: And he will get hugs, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hal Jordan Needs A Hug, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Comedy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeatsNana/pseuds/YeatsNana
Summary: "You can't run away from your problems forever!" Batman yelled matter-of-factly."Watch me!" Hal yelled back.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: I'll Be Your Mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919758
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	I Fell in Love Just A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Look. My stories will make you feel uncomfortable, awkward and all smiley. It's weird, but you're gonna like it. (Hopefully.)
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend [Elareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine) for helping me with the Beta! I don't know what I'd do without her. 
> 
> My Bruce might look too soft to you, that's because my canon Bruce is from 2014 Gotham TV series. I refuse to care about any other canon Bruce except that angel.
> 
> This is part of a series, there will be more works in this au.

Hal was making himself coffee in the tiny kitchen of the Watchtower. He had just left the conference room like his toes were on fire. He hadn’t missed the concerned looks of Barry and Oliver though. He was just glad they didn't follow him even though he knew the real reason for that was Dinah holding them back and giving him the space that he deserved. 

He erased the construct of his uniform for a minute. His head was buzzing so much from all these thoughts that he couldn't even hear his breathing anymore. His dry and scarred hands caught his eyes. Kinda shaky, but nothing he couldn’t handle with the help of some deep breaths. 

They had just come back from a big mission, something about the X'orckit _(an invader planet)_ from his sector taking innocent teenagers with the meta-gen so they could train and use them as soldiers in their current war with the Guardians. The X'orckit historically never had an army, they stole other specieses’ young and trained them to be their soldier instead. The X'orckit were too weak to fight and too clever for Hal to be happy about them running a merciless army. It was going well for the League, till that very moment where Hal had had to drop the master ship of X'orckit _(where only the war leaders stayed)_ so he could save the kids on the next ship. The ship that exploded five seconds after he saved the kids. 

The X'orckit ship had dropped on top of a big shopping mall. Thank god they had cleared the area, so no one got hurt. Except the X'orckits. They were stone-cold dead. Of course that had led to huge fights in the meeting, and that ended with Hal lashing out. Not very mature, but that's what we got now. And what Hal needed right now was: just a couple of minutes to himself. He finally stopped the shaking of his hands. Once again he was glad that none of his friends had followed him. 

Not everyone was respectful like his friends, tough. Like someone who was staring at his back like he wanted to drill fucking holes. 

Hal threw his teaspoon into the sink and turned to Batman. It landed with a clink that was sickening and satisfying at the same time. 

"What?" he said not too gently and crossed his arms. 

He realised his mistake as soon as he saw the slight twitch of Batman's jaw. Being around the guy that much gave you powers like understanding full sentences by just a twitch on the right side of his jaw. This time he was saying, "You can't talk without acting like a 4 year old who goes on the defense for no reason, do you?" 

Hal had let himself look defensive by crossing his arms, fuck. And now uncrossing them would make him look even more childish. Whatever. It's not like Hal gave a damn about what Spooky thought of him anyway. 

Shut up. He didn't. 

"Your behaviour in the meeting was unprofessional and childish to a new level. What the hell did you think you were doing by going against the plan? It could have cost all these people's lives and—" 

"Me? My actions could have cost those lives? Do you even hear yourself? I was trying to save them!" 

"Yes, you. Did I stutter? Going against the plan not just once but twice in a mission that big is too idiotic even for you—" 

Hal scoffed and took a big sip from his now warm coffee. He needed to be awake if he was gonna have this fight again . 

"That's not the truth and you know it! What was I supposed to do? Let these kids blow up with the ship? Just so X'orckits can live and you can fucking interrogate them—" 

Batman was right in front of his face before he realized it. Their voices were raising now but neither of them cared enough to do something about it. 

"You were in the ship when it exploded. You could have died. Taking a huge risk like that—" 

"Of course I took a risk! News flash Sherlock, risk is in the fucking job description! Risk is what we do—" 

_**"Gæshī?"** _

_"Help?''_

A weak voice came from the doorway and Hal's head turned so fast he heard his neck crack. 

There was a little girl, skin as smooth as roses and the colors of light yellow; eyes as blue as the California sky on a warm summer day, wearing traditional colorful clothes of her species. Her voice was scared and shaky. 

Hal felt breath leaving his lungs, hands starting to shake again, and this time he was in no shape to stop them. The longer he didn't answer the girl, the louder she started to cry. 

**_"Zé gæshī kahjlak, zé gæshī! Dazgha, Dazgha nok?"_** _"_

_Please help me, please help! Daddy, where's Daddy?"_

There was a crashing sound, slow and satisfying. Hal felt the broken pieces of the porcelain cutting through his palm and the warm buzzing of the blood rushing through his ears. 

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've failed you, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry._

Words stuck in his throat, words that he could never tell because the person he has to, little girl was dead already.

**_"Dazgha nok?"_ **

_"Where's Daddy?"_

She was dead. What the fuck, she was fucking dead. Like all the other children on that planet back then. All of them were dead, dead because his powers were useless against yellow. Because he was a useless piece of shit just like his mother had told him. She would hate him if she knew what he did. No, what he **didn't**. _It's not the ring, I was the weak one. I couldn't save them. Yellow? Don't come up with that bullshit. I let those children die because I was a coward. **Just like your father. You couldn't save them because YOU ARE A USELESS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT HAROLD! HAROLD! HAL!**_

The voice was too deep to be his mother and the hands on his shoulders were too strong for a middle-aged East Coast woman. 

"HAL!"

Batman was shaking him, staring at him behind these creepy white lenses. Hal swallowed and the sound echoed in the tiny kitchen annoyingly. He pushed Batman's hands off of him and walked out of the kitchen. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Batman's voice came just behind him. 

"To my room, go away." Hal sped up. 

"Go away? We're not done. Hal, your hand is bleeding." 

Yes, it was bleeding and messing up the corridors. Diana was gonna be so mad. She always hated the boys messing up and never cleaning it. 

"I'll clean it later." 

Hal sped up some more, Batman was really fucking fast and now they were like walking really fast. Like this one category in the Olympics, the one where people raced by walking fast. It was rather amusing to watch for some reason. 

"That's not my point, what happened out there? Why did you suddenly freeze? What are you sorry for? " 

"No, no no nope. Nope nopidy nope. No." 

Hal started fucking running. 

"JORDAN!" 

"Go away!" Hal changed corridors and started running even faster. 

"Stop running, what are you, four!?" 

"Then stop following me!" 

"You can't run away from your problems forever!" Batman yelled matter-of-factly. 

"Watch me!" Hal yelled back. 

He didn't even know where he was running because Watchtower was like a rich version of the Maze Runner maze, like the corridors were changing every 15 seconds or they all really looked the same. 

"Eehk!" 

Batman grabbed him from the back of his jacket. Hal stumbled, his feet were tangling with Batman's and breaking his balance. Next thing he knew, there was a loud thud and a gruff: "Ngh." 

"Ow." 

Hal raised his head from Batman's chest. His nose was red and kinda bloody. He hadn’t known Batman's suit was that hard—what kind of material was this thing even made of? 

"The fuck are you wearing... my fucking nose." 

Batman's hands came to hold his waist tightly and pushed himself up, dragging them to the wall, taking Hal with him. When he stopped moving, Hal was between his legs and tugged tightly to his chest, Batman's back was against the wall, half-sitting, half-lying down. 

"Uhh.. whatcha doing Spooky?" 

"Now you can't run." 

Hal sighed and leaned against Batman's chest. I mean, why not? His nose and hand were bleeding, he hadn't sleep in last 23 hours, he was so fucking hungry, and felt like crying. So why the fuck not? You know, one of those days you felt like this might as well happen? 

_What are you doing on_ _Friday, Hal?_

_Me? Oh not much, Ollie, just gonna cuddle with Spooky in an empty corridor. Y'know, the usual._

"Are you crying?" Batman asked when tears started to fall on his suit. 

"Nah," Hal sniffed and wiped his nose on Batman's cape just for good measure, "my nose is swelling and tearing my eyes." 

Batman opened one of the little pockets of his belt and took out some bandage and tweezers, picking out the little pieces of porcelain quietly. It was a nice chance to watch him work in silence. Hal always liked watching him work; didn't know why though. He was always so focused, so into his work that it was mesmerizing. 

"I'm sorry." 

Well, that was new. Hal never heard Spooky apologize before. 

"For breaking my nose?" 

"Your nose is not broken, and we fell because of you." 

"For yelling at me?" 

"No, I was right about that one." 

Hal rolled his eyes. 

"For never asking." 

"Never asking what?" 

"Like 'How are you?,' 'Are you okay?,' 'Do you want to talk?'" 

Hal took a long look at him and sighed. "'s okay." 

"It's not. I should have. You _would_ , no, _you_ _do_ ask me. So I should, too. I'm not good with asking the right questions." 

"You must suck as a detective, then." 

Batman scoffed and Hal chuckled lightly. It was a beautiful sound. Batman's shoulders seemed to relax slightly by just hearing it. When he’d finished bandaging Hal’s hand, Batman stared at him intently for a couple of minutes and took off his cowl. 

Oh, well.. oh. Oh _no. He's hot._

"My name is Bruce Wayne." 

So of course Hal had to open his mouth and ruin the moment. 

"Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?" 

Bat—Bruce scoffed again but there was a tiny smile on his lips this time. And wow, those eyes were really pretty. Kinda hard to look away. 

"Nice to meet you, too." 

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment." 

Hal pursed his lips, getting smaller in Bruce's arms. Bruce just held him more tightly. 

"When did you last sleep, Hal?" 

"Been a while, you?" 

"Long enough to sleep now." 

And that was how he carried bride style by Batman to his room. 

"Okay, this is weird."

"Uh huh."

"I'm no princess in distress."

"Of course not."

"Y'know I can walk, right? I cut my hand not my—" 

"Do you ever shut up?" 

Bruce laid him down to the mattress gently and started taking off his own suit. And wow that under armour left little to the imagination. 

"According to the records, no, I don't." 

Hal took off his father's jacked and Bruce put it on the chair gentler than necessary. Then he put out an ice bag from the fridge, wrapped it with a towel and gave it to Hal for his nose. After, he laid down next to him and closed his eyes. 

Were they gonna sleep together? Was that a thing they did now? Not that Hal minded, they had been messing around for a couple of months now. Nothing more than a couple of handjobs against the wall after the adrenalin of missions. But they had never done domestic things like they did today. Helping with injuries and sleeping together, that wasn't something they did. Hal felt like he passed a level in a Telltale game. 

"Is this a thing we do now?"

Hal just couldn't shut up. 

"Apparently." Bruce answered calmly. "That a problem?" 

"Nope." 

Bruce grabbed his waist and tucked him against his chest. "Hal, breathe, you're shaking again." 

He didn't even realize it this time. Oh well. 

"'m fine," Hal mumbled to Bruce's collar bone. He smelled like peaches. That was weird, you wouldn't expect a man like Batman to smell like peaches. 

"You smell like peaches. Why do you smell like peaches?" 

Bruce gave a long suffering sigh. 

"I realise that it's rather amusing for a twelve-year-old to change his father's shampoo. Because I told him to finish his homework and took his Xbox." 

"You took Robin's Xbox? Fucking cold, man." 

Bruce started rubbing little circles on Hal's back. Hal felt his muscles relaxing slowly. So much so he almost didn't hear when Bruce spoke again. "Huh?" 

"I said, his name is Damian." 

"Why did you give your kid an exorcist name?" 

Their voices were mumbly now, almost too soft to be heard. 

"Long story, will tell you later." 

"Mhm, I like him. He's tiny and vicious, kinda like you." 

"My kid behaves like me. Would you look at that?" 

Hal chuckled softly and this time Bruce joined him. Bruce’s laughter was a beautiful sound. Did all kinds of things to his heart. 

•••

Barry and Oliver burst into the tiny kitchen just to find it empty. Dinah came just after them and she was furious. 

"Didn't I tell you not to follow him? I took my eyes off you for five seconds-" 

"Oh my god." Barry stared at the crushed bloody coffee mug on the floor in horror. His forensic investigator senses were tingling. "What happened here?" 

Oliver and Barry hunched down on the floor and followed the blood stains like a bunch of four-year-olds. Oliver gasped in shock when they found where Hal fell and Bruce picked up the porcelain pieces. 

"Holy shit, Bat's killed him for real this time." 

"Is he dead? Why is there blood? There's SO much blood—ow ow ow!" 

Dinah grabbed them by the ears and picked them up. 

"He's not dead. They're probably fine and we're gonna leave them alone because none of this is our business. Unless you want to stay and clean the corridors." 

Oliver and Barry shared a look. 

"He's probably fiiiiine." 

"Batman has a no-killing rule after all." 

••• 

Hal woke up alone, his hair all over the place, still tucked into the black cape. The other side of the bed was still warm and there was a note on the pillow. Hal yanked it closer. There was a number on it. 

_"I had an early meeting, didn't want to wake you. You should rest, no need to suffer with me."_

Hal slid his fingers through his hair. There was a small smile on his face. 

_"I still need to learn to ask the right questions though. I say let's start with an easy one. Dinner at the new Italian restaurant in Gotham?"_

He dove into sheets and took his phone, texting hesitantly. 

'I'm down for dinner, but only if I get to choose the wine.'

> _'Don't push your luck.'_

'Worth a shot.'

> _'I'll pick you up at seven.'_

Hal hugged the empty pillow and buried his face in the huge black cape, surrounded with the smell of blood, peaches, and rain in Gotham. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first real story in English? It's not that great but well, it's a start!
> 
> I hope you weren't dissappointed. Oh, and please don't forget to leave comments! That's what feeds my inspiration.
> 
> Question: What was the part you liked/not liked, and why? 
> 
> Don't hold back, I can't get better if no one points out my flaws.


End file.
